A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of plastic shredders, more specifically a domestic plastic bottle shredder.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
The Benson Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,703,970) discloses an apparatus for treating garbage and trash so that it may be reduced to a compact form in bags, blocks, or otherwise. However, the apparatus disclosed under the Benson Patent does not resemble a trash can that has all of the necessary components integrated therein for shredding plastic bottles.
The Tashman Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,009,838) discloses a portable solid waste shredder for automatically shredding refuse or waste materials including any kind of wet or dry trash, glass, metal cans, cartons, wood, cardboard, and synthetic plastics. However, the waste shredder disclosed under the Tashman Patent does not squeeze the trash prior to shredding, nor does it use a system for pulling bottles downward through the use of a mechanically powered guide roller assembly on one side and the use of mechanical bearings on the other side.
The Baron Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,106,026) discloses an apparatus, suitable for household use, for cutting and breaking empty discarded frangible containers into small pieces of material to facilitate subsequent processing and recycling of those materials. However, the apparatus disclosed under the Baron Patent does not squeeze the trash prior to shredding.
The Robinson Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,520,435) discloses a plastic bottle shredding device which has a catch basin on the bottom of the device. However, the shredding device disclosed under the Robinson Patent does not include a mechanism for flattening the trash prior to the shredding process.
The Miller et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,150,843) discloses an apparatus for processing solid waste which has a hydraulic ramming device for pushing waste toward a rotary shredding assembly, after which processed waste is collected in a waste bin. However, the apparatus disclosed under the Miller Patent is not designed for domestic applications in that it does not resemble the size of a trash can. Furthermore, the apparatus uses a hydraulic ram that exerts a downward force as opposed to a horizontal force, and requires a separate chamber with conveying means to introduce the waste into the chamber where the waste is squeezed and then shredded.
The Lodovico et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,673) discloses a machine that is capable of cutting disposable containers such as plastic bottles and metal cans into pieces. However, the machine disclosed under the Lodovico Patent does not have a mechanism for flattening plastic bottles in a horizontal position above the shredding mechanism. Furthermore, the machine is not suitable for domestic use, and does not resemble a small trash can.
The Duke et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 342,965) illustrates a design for a shredding machine for recycling, and does not illustrate the shredding means contained therein.
In light of the above discussed prior art, there is a need for a domestic plastic bottle shredding device containing a horizontal press situated above the shredding means.